


Bad Day and A Café

by MangMangTata



Category: VAV (Band)
Genre: M/M, Oblivious feelings, bad dad pun, i wuv them, stan vav bitchesssss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 01:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangMangTata/pseuds/MangMangTata
Summary: Kim Hosung is an idiot. But what else is new?





	Bad Day and A Café

Hosung’s day was quick to go from good to bad, to downright horrible. When he woke up, he was ready to attack the day. Given that he was in his last year of university, going for his elementary education degree, he was ready to get things over. The first nudge that was about to push his day over the edge was having a cup of hot coffee spilled all over him as he was leaving his apartment. Hosung, after changing into an entirely new outfit, walked out with a little less pep in his step. His day was pretty meh, up until he got his test results from his last test. He managed to fail it, despite spending weeks studying. It wasn’t a huge test, but the result still stung.

After a quick mental debate on whether or not he truly wanted to eat, and he did, Hosung decided on going to the cafè on Fourth Street that his roommate would not stop raving about. According to Park Heejun, best friend since the first day of his sophomore year and fellow education major, the VA Cafè had “the best food in all of Seoul”. Hosung really doubted that a cafè could have the best food in Seoul, but he had to try things out for himself.

He pushed the door open and was immediately greeted with the scent of gingerbread baking and the chattering of others. As he scanned the room, he noticed Heejun sitting in the back corner of the cafè waving at him like a madman. “Kim Hosung!” He mouthed, hands cupped around the sides of his mouth.

Hosung, quite used to Heejun’s antics, rolled his eyes as a small smile grew on his face. “I thought you and Yoonho were going to mess around with the animals at the shelter.”

Heejun shrugged, stuffing what appeared to be a lemon poppyseed muffin into his mouth. “Things change,” he mumbled around the now mushed up muffin.

“Ah, I see.” Hosung glanced up, trying to look at the menu board. “What’s good here?”

His large doe eyes suddenly lit up. “Let me show you! The hyungs here know me very well and will treat you like a good dongsang!” Heejun was quick to get out of his seat and wrap his arm around Hosung’s shoulder.

“Back so soon, Heejun-ah?” Came a teasing voice from behind the counter. “I could’ve sworn I gave you enough to keep you away for a good twenty minutes.”

“Nope! Geumhyuk-hyung, this is my roommate, Hosung-hyung. He finally decided to show up today, so  I’m showing him the best stuff to get.”

Geumhyuk nodded, “A word of advice, don’t eat anything the guy wearing the “Peng” name tag makes. He tries his best, he really does, but it’s always burnt or somehow over-salted.”

A little ways back into the kitchen a slightly offended “Hey!”, followed by a chuckle was released by someone who Hosung assumed was Peng.

“Anyways,” Geumhyuk smiled up at them, “what can I get ya?”

~~~

After Hosung’s first visit to the cafè, he honestly didn’t think he would return. It seemed like it would be a once and done kind of thing. Oh, boy was he wrong. He soon found himself at VA Cafè chatting with Geumhyuk, and the occasional conversation with the assistant manager Jang Wooyoung. Hosung would go there to work on essays while munching on delicious pastries made by Geumhyuk and sipping on a piping hot mug of sweet coffee. His situation was more than ideal.

As the weeks went on, his visits to the cafè getting longer and growing more frequent, something weird began to happen. Every time Hosung made eye contact with Geumhyuk his ears would light up, feeling like a fire was blazing on the tips. The occasional that their fingertips would touch, his heart would speed up. Those things concerned Hosung. He’d never felt like that before. He decided to talk to someone about it. No, not his parents or a doctor to see if anything was wrong with him, he instead went to Heejun who was a little less clueless than him.

“Hyung,” Heejun said, drawing out the word. “It’s called having a crush.”

Hosung cocked an eyebrow. Him? Having a crush on Lee Geumhyuk? “Are you sure?”

“Why else would your heart race if you two manage to unintentionally touch?”

“A heart attack,” he mumbled.

“Tsk,” Heejun returned his gaze back to his phone. “You two are pretty stupid.”

“What?”

“I was muttering to myself about how stupid the two of you are, for you know, not realizing your feelings for each other.”

Hosung froze, “He likes me?”

“Mmhm, won’t shut up about you. Geumhyuk-hyung’s constantly like, " _Heejun-ah do you know if Hosung likes jokes? Does he have a girlfriend? Do you want to know about the interesting fact Hosung told me?'_ ” Heejun stuck his tongue out in disgust. “Gets a little annoying after a while.”

All Hosung could do was nod, given that he was at a loss for words.

Setting on the table beside him, his phone buzzed. Hosung picked up the mobile device to see who would be texting him. In his head he ruled out it being Yoonho or Chunghyeop, those little pieces of crap never texted him.  And it couldn’t be Heejun, given that he was chuckling at a video of hungry seagulls attacking kids with food. It could be his mother, but she liked doing calls more than sending texts. Really, Hosung didn’t know who it was.

Nevertheless, he picked up the phone to see that it was a text from Geumhyuk. He must’ve been on his lunch break…actually, scratch that. He was the owner of VA Cafè he could literally take a break whenever he wanted to. Anyways, Hosung tapped on the message.

**Cafè Hyung**

**Quick question.**

**OK, shoot.**

**Are you French?**

**Because Effiel for you**

**I’ll give you a B- for the effort**

**Sooooo do you like me? It's fine if you don't!!**

**Yeah, I kind do**

**Sweet! Stop by the cafe in the next twenty minutes for a surprise.**

**Is it free food?**

**Yep!**

**SCREW GETTING THERE IN 20, I’LL BE THERE IN 5**


End file.
